


It Happened One Night

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [317]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Derek is present but only mentioned, Drabble, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Sex Worker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/02/19: "motivation, transaction, exception"Something I've always loved in Sterek fanfic is when they meet for the first time and the attraction is immediate. This is an AU about that.





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/02/19: "motivation, transaction, exception"
> 
> Something I've always loved in Sterek fanfic is when they meet for the first time and the attraction is immediate. This is an AU about that.

Stiles's dates were business transactions and that night's was no exception. His clients were all forgettable, a quality that he preferred. But that night something was different.

  
Derek was so good-looking Stiles wondered why the man required his services. Then he had to wonder why he cared since Stiles's interest in his customers' motivations was usually nonexistent.

  
Stiles conducted business in a manner that left everyone completely satisfied though his heart wasn't in it. That meant no one was more confused than Stiles was after he caught himself feeling drawn to Derek as if by an instantaneous, mysterious, irresistible force.


End file.
